


No Gods or Kings

by synchronized_strangers



Category: BioShock, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Cultural References, Drabble Collection, Glen Miller, Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 22:03:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synchronized_strangers/pseuds/synchronized_strangers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles set in the Bioshock universe based around Teen Wolf characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Gods or Kings

Stiles Stilinski was made to break him. Derek believes that through and through without question. Without doubt, even. From his perpetually mussed up hair to his scuffed up shows, every inch of him was sculpted to be a torment; a constant temptation Derek can’t acknowledge because it might be the ’50s but some things never change and he’s seen the way the guys look at Stiles.

Well and good in Europe only goes so far stateside and if Stiles weren’t Peter’s pet scientist… Mostly Derek doesn’t like to think about it. Really, he tries not to think at all.

He jumps a little when Stiles claps him on the shoulder, an easy grin sliding across his face as he says, “Cheers, big guy. Come on, it’s a party. Where’s your drink?”

Derek rolls his eyes so he doesn’t look at Stiles’s hands, those broad palms and long fingers. So he doesn’t get caught up imagining what it would feel like to have them inside, working him open slow and patient.

Sometimes he even pretends he succeeds. Derek’s got a lot of imagination for the hired muscle. It’s mainly a liability as Peter is so fond of reminding him.

"I’m working later," Derek says, sipping his water a little pointedly. Stiles doesn’t point out that half the guys present are working later and still drinking. He nods instead because he knows how seriously Derek takes his work. Understands that the slightest mistake could mean he loses someone else.

Carelessness is what cost Derek most of his family. He’s not going to make the same mistake twice.

"Laura?"

"Cora."

"Mm. Well, shouldn’t be a problem for too much longer, right? No gods or kings in Rapture. Maybe no Argents, either."

"Doesn’t really help me here in New York, Stiles."

"Ah."

For all that Stiles knows how to run his mouth, people tend to forget how much Stiles could say with almost nothing at all. It shouldn’t be possible to incite the level of guilt Derek is currently experiencing with a single syllable, but there it is. Because once again Stiles has heard everything Derek didn’t say, too.

'I'm not going to try for this because I'm a coward. Enjoy your utopia.'

Someone puts on Glenn Miller and Stiles looks at him with a wry smile.

"Want to dance?"

And Derek can’t swallow past the lump in his throat when he answers, “Yeah. I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> The song they dance to is called "Moonlight Serenade" in case anyone is interested.
> 
> Drop me a [prompt](http://synchronized-strangers.tumblr.com/ask). Help combat my writer's block. It's for science, guys, really.


End file.
